Frienemy's Escape
by Little Fire Sprite
Summary: When tempers reach the boiling point, will Wildwing's plan help or hurt UPDATED!


Okay, okay, since I'm kind of required by law to do this: All characters belong to Disney, no profits were made off this @pont-face { pont-family: Perpetua; } P.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } P.MsoTitle { pont-FAMILY: Perpetua; pont-SIZE: 14pt; pont-WEIGHT: bold; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-ALIGN: center; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-weight: normal; text-underline: single } LI.MsoTitle { pont-FAMILY: Perpetua; pont-SIZE: 14pt; pont-WEIGHT: bold; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-ALIGN: center; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-weight: normal; text-underline: single } DIV.MsoTitle { pont-FAMILY: Perpetua; pont-SIZE: 14pt; pont-WEIGHT: bold; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-ALIGN: center; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-weight: normal; text-underline: single } P.MsoBodyText { pont-FAMILY: Perpetua; pont-SIZE: 14pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoBodyText { pont-FAMILY: Perpetua; pont-SIZE: 14pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoBodyText { pont-FAMILY: Perpetua; pont-SIZE: 14pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } P.MsoBodyTextIndent { pont-FAMILY: Perpetua; pont-SIZE: 14pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-INDENT: 0.5in; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoBodyTextIndent { pont-FAMILY: Perpetua; pont-SIZE: 14pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-INDENT: 0.5in; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoBodyTextIndent { pont-FAMILY: Perpetua; pont-SIZE: 14pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-INDENT: 0.5in; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Okay, okay, since I'm kind of required by law to do this: All characters belong to Disney, no profits were made off this. I only borrowed them for a while and they were returned relatively unharmed. This story, story line, and all that good stuff were created by me, Jax Nightwing! Okay I'm done now go have fun reading this masterpiece. Ta-da.

Frienemies

"NOSEDIVE! YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!" Mallory's voice echoed though out the Mighty Ducks secret base and home. 

Looking up from his cup of coffee, Duke glanced at Wildwing who was lowering the paper to look at him. "It's your turn to save him." Duke said with a half smirk on his face.

Standing up and heading to go figure out why Mallory was threating his brother this time Wildwing muttered back to Duke, "I should just throw both of them a the brig for a while—in fact I'm think I'll do just that."

Duke, deciding this was to good to miss got up and followed, while listening to Wildwing call Grin on the communicator for back up

By the time Duke and Wildwing found Mallory and Nosedive, Grin was already there holding the two youngest members of the team the as far apart as he could. 

"Um, do ya need any help there Grin?" asked Duke, even though he could see that Grin had the two in his very strong grip.

"One's peace overcomes the anger of others"

"Right," answered Wildwing, while Duke rolled his eyes, "Would you mind following me, Grin?" asked Wildwing as he already began walking away.

"Now, you two will stay in there until you two decide you can get along. If you have to miss practice, battles, dates and whatever else you have to do, then so be it. You two WILL GET ALONG. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Wildwing instructed the two 'convicts'. After getting their confirmations-or lack thereof, Wildwing signaled to Duke and Grin and began to walk off.

"This all your fault." Came Mallory's voice full of spite.

"WHAT? How dare y-."

"You sure this is a good idea 'Wing?" questioned Duke as the three of them walked away listening to the fading echoes of Mallory and Nosedive's heated discussion.

"No, not really. But we don't really any other options, I don't know what else to try. Do you have any suggestions?" responded Wildwing.

"Nah, actually I think it's kind of funny, ya know."

`````````````````````````````

"Hey, 'Wing."

"Yeah, Duke"

"Do you hear that"

"No, what is it?"

"Silence, you can't here those two bickering."

"Nice, isn't it?"

"Yeah"

`````````````````````````````

BRRRRR, BRRRRRR! Sounded Drake 1's alarm. 

"What's happening Tanya?" shouted Wildwing as he came running in the control room. 

"There's a, uh, minor, um, disturbance downtown."

"Let's move, team!" shouted Wildwing.

Beep, beep. Flipping up the cover of his combadge, Wildwing founded Nosedive's face. "Yes, Nosedive?"

"Yo, bro, you gonna come let me-ouch-us out of here?"

"No, I told you, you two aren't coming out of that brig t until you make up and I pla."

"WHAT!"

"Goodbye." Turning back to the other four members of the team, Wildwing shrugged off Tanya's astonished look and took off for the hanger and the Migrator. "Let's go, people."

```````````````````````````````

"Well, this is a fine mess we have gotten into." sighed Nosedive.

"Shut-up"

"What.I was talking to myself."

"Shut-up"

"See its th-what was that?"

"I don't know, I thought it was just me."

"That's a negative Mal-Mal. I heard it also."

"Shh, listen."

"Wraith, begin scanning. Siege, Chameleon spread out and lock out all the exits and do a through search of every room, now." 

"That's Dragaunus! They must be in the Pond." Whispered Mallory.

"We have to get out of here! It won't take long for them to find us in here." answered Nosedive.

"How are we supposed to do that! This place was designed so that even Duke couldn't get out, much less us."

"I dunno. I'm working on it. Wait someone's heading this way."

Chameleon walked around the corner. "Well, well look what we have here. Two little birds caged and all ready for the cat." Then speaking into his communicator, "Hey, boss, you should come check this out."

"What is it?" Dragaunus had just walked around the corner. "Oh, what a pleasant little surprise. This could be very useful."

"Don't count on it Draggy. We can get out of here anytime we want!"shouted Nosedive.

"Ha, you bluff, you see I have been inside these very cells, and if I recall correctly a member of your team was a expert thief and escape artist, so your dear team captain, Ratwing probably took caution to make sure that even he could not escape. Am I right?" then walking off laughing with Chameleon he left with Nosedive's shout ringing in his ears."

"It's WILDwing, you loser."

```````````````````````````````````````

"I don't know about any of you, but, I'm getting tired of all these false alarms." Sighed Duke as Wildwing neared the Duckdog sign. 

"Duke open the garage." 

As the garage door opened Wildwing slowed down for it to completely open. Abruptly it stopped and slammed back down to the ground. 

"What the-. Tanya what's going on?" asked Wildwing.

"Uh, I'm um, we're um, like, trapped out."

"What, how?" 

"I don't know."

"Mallory, Nosedive, come in. What's going on?"

"Bro, is that you. Oh man, Dr-."

"Crud, we were cut off."

Turning the Migrator around Wildwing headed for the Pond's parking lots. "I think Dragaunus is behind this, guys. Mallory and Nosedive aren't in a very good position if he is. They are both in the brig. We've got to save them and get Dragaunus out of there."

"I, um, have an, uh, idea." Tanya cut into Wildwing's nearing-frantic thoughts.

"How?"

"We, um, like, cut the power."

"So? That's what the back-up generator is for. How would that help us." Questioned Duke.

"There's, like, a, um, slight delay."

"I get it." Duke took over for Tanya, "If we acted on that time delay we could get inside the perimeter defenses. Once inside, the rest is a cinch." 

"Okay, first things first. Do we have anyway of knowing what Mallory and Nosedive's condition and location even though our communicators aren't working?" Wildwing asked Tanya.

"Wait a sec, there 'Wing" interrupted Duke as he turned around and opened his communicator, immediately Wildwing, Tanya, and Grin's communicator began beeping. "You see the communicators are working, there must just be a shield of some sort around the 'Pond that Draggy put up."

"Wildwing, um, Mallory and Nosedive, uh, are still in the brig and, uh, appear in, like, healthy."

"Thanks, Tanya. Now how do we cut the power?" 

"Well, its, um, really simple we just cut the wires, uh, right there." Tanya was pointing to the west side of the Pond, where the power lines connected out to the power receivers of the 'Pond.

"Okay, team, here's the plan: Duke and Grin are with me. We'll position ourselves as close to the doors as we possibly can. Tanya, on my mark you'll cut the power and the three of us will get inside the shield. Once inside the shield will spread out. Duke, head for the brig and get 'Dive and Mallory out. Grin, you and I will head for the control room and try to stop Dragaunus. Duke, once 'Dive and Mal are free, you three come help us. Everyone know their part?"

"Uh, what, about, like, me?" Tanya asked Wildwing.

"Tanya, you'll have to stay out here, and distract Dragaunus with the Migrator."

"Um, okay."

"Alright team, ready?" asked Wildwing as Duke and Grin got in place o run like mad once the shield was down.

"Roger."

"My soul is strong."

"Okay, then, here we go. Tanya, cut the power NOW!" There was a flickering of a pink light around the 'Pond, then all the lights went off. Wildwing, Duke, and Grin ran helter-skelter from where they were standing and were to the main doors before the lights inside all flickered and turned back on slowly.

Wildwing, Grin, and Duke quickly hid out of sight of surveillance equipment, while Wildwing tried to contact Tanya and failed. "We'll guys looks like we're on our own now. Duke go get my brother and Mallory and be careful."

"Hey, this is my specialty, don't worry." Duke's voice floated back to where Wildwing and Grin were still hiding as Duke began sneaking down the corridor with every trick he knew already in play.

```````````````````````````````` 

"Did you find anything yet?"

"No, did you?" 

Mallory and Nosedive had been looking for a way-out for the last fifteen minutes and to no avail. Getting up from where she was kneeling on the ground looking along the walls Mallory went and sat on the bench and leaned back. She was joined a couple seconds late by Nosedive.

"Ya, know Mallory, we're going to have to install an emergency switch in here someday."

"Yeah. Wait did you see that? The lights flickered!" Jumping up Mallory ran to the front of the brig just as the power went out. 

"How did that happen?" Nosedive asked as he came running from the bench and stepped out into the hall.

"I don't know? But I'm not going to argue with it. Let's go!" Mallory was already running down the hall, changing into her battle gear, and pulling out her pucklauncher when the lights came back on. She ducked (pardon the pun) into a broom closet and waited for Nosedive to catch up."Okay, we need a plan! We obviously can't reach the others to warn them and we don't know what Dragaunus & Co. have plan so we're on our own and we have to take them out by ourselves. Do you have any ideas?"

Thinking to himself quickly Nosedive looked at Mallory and smiled. "Yep, I have a idea alright."

"Why do I not trust that smile?"

"I think we first figure out what Dragaunus is up to."

"And how do you propose to do that?"

"Follow me."

"No! Absolutely no, we'll never fit." Nosedive had led Mallory to a vent opening where she immediately began protesting.

"Sure, we will. Duke and I did it before and we are both bigger than you are. Come on, I'll give you a boost." Nosedive crouched down and made a cradle with his hands for Mallory to step on.

"Fine, whatever." Mallory stepped on Nosedive's hands and climbed up into the vent shaft. Once up Mallory waited for Dive to get up. "Okay which way?"

"Go left, then left again at the next intersection." Nosedive instructed Mallory once he was up and caught his breath.

```````````````````````````

"What was that?" Dragaunus shouted as the power went off and the emergency generator came on. "Siege! Go check on the caged birdies! Chameleon, Wraith, find out what happened, NOW!" 

"Sire, it appears that those meddlesome mallards outside cut the power." Wraith was pointing to the screen of a surveillance camera, that was focused on Tanya running back to the Migrator, carrying a large pair of wire cutters and of the frayed cables dangling next to the power receivers.

"Then why is the power still on?" Dragaunus shouted while towering over the cowering Wraith and Chameleon. 

"Sir, it appears these ducks have a back up power source somewhere." 

Suddenly Dragaunus communicator went off, "What is it!"

Siege's voice came across the communicator, "Sir, those two ducks escaped."

"WHAT! FIND THEM NOW!" Dragaunus bellowed into the communicator. 

"Sir, I caught a different one though. The ex-thief one."

"Well, tie him up and bring him to me, you incompetent fool!"

``````````````````````````

"Mallory, Nosedive. You guys there?" whispered Duke as he entered the brig area.

When he saw that their cell was empty he began to turn around and look for anything to tell him what happened and came face to face with Siege's tail swinging straight for his face. Duke tried to duck (pardon the pun) but wasn't quick enough. Siege picked up the unconscious duck, bound his wrists and feet, and then lumbered off carrying Duke across his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

````````````````````````````

"Okay, Grin, on the count of three, we go in, ready." Wildwing and Grin were waiting outside the control room preparing to charge in. Wildwing was standing behind Grin who was preparing to 'open' the door and didn't hear Siege sneak up behind him until it was too late.

Grin, hearing his leader grunt, turned around and was immediately welcomed by Siege's tail flying at him. Grin caught the tail and jerked causing Siege to howl in pain. The doors opened behind him, and Grin felt the business end of a laser gun shoved in his back.

"Let go of him and turn around slowly with your hands up." 

Grin turned around to face Dragaunus, who summoned Chameleon to bind Grin's wrists behind his back.

Siege picked himself off the ground, quickly bound Wildwing's wrists and then picked him and Duke up and walked in the control room where he unceremoniously dumped them on the floor. 

"Good work, Siege. We now have the big one and the leader, the rest should soon fall."

```````````````````````

Meanwhile, in the vent shaft's system, Mallory and Nosedive were slowly making their way towards the control room.

"Which way now, 'Dive."

"Straight, I think, yeah, straight."

"Are you positive? Crud, I just cut myself."

"Careful, yes I'm sure." Nosedive couldn't help but detect the slight edge of extreme-nervousness in Mallory's voice in the last fifteen minutes and thinking to himself 'What's wrong with her? I wonder if she's claustrophobic-nah, Mallory wouldn't be scared of something like that, would she?' "Whoa, slow down Mal-Mal, and be quiet, look we're right over the control room. Hearing Mallory's sharp intake of breath caused Nosedive to look up at her in alarm. He followed her arm to where she was pointing and saw his brother and Duke knocked out and tied up, and next to them Grin sitting patiently. 

"Crud."

" Look, 'Dive, over there by Drake 1. See that vent opening back in the back, we could get out through there couldn't we?"

"Yeah, good idea!" 

They soon arrived at the aforementioned vent, where Mallory gently and slowly lowered Nosedive down, then climbed down herself using Nosedive's ready hands to catch her and not make a sound. 

"Okay, do we release the team or take out the creeps first." Nosedive asked once they were safely hidden behind Drake 1.

"Do you think we can get to the team without being caught. Oh look your brother is coming around, Duke's still out though."

"If you follow my lead, getting over there should be a cinch." With that Nosedive was up and sneaking out from behind Drake 1 and making a beeline for the next hiding spot, the chess table. 

"I'm going to kill him one day." Right when Mallory took the first step, Dragaunus turned around and spotted Nosedive. Mallory quickly jerked back to safety and waited to see what would happen.

"GET HIM!" Nosedive took off running as if his life depended on it and it did. He was just about to safety when he slipped and fell, he quickly got up but not soon enough, Dragaunus had already fired in his direction. Nosedive braced himself for the hit, when all of a sudden Mallory came soaring out of no where and knocked him out of the way. Sliding along the floor and stopping in pile at Grin and Wildwing's feet. They quickly grabbed their guns and began shooting towards Dragaunus. While he was taking cover, Mallory and Nosedive got behind 'Wing and Grin and untied them. Then jumping up again they began shooting and avoiding the henchmen. 

As soon as Wildwing was up, he began shouting orders to the others, "Mallory, 'Dive, split up and surround them. Grin stay here and guard Duke and when you get a chance, get him to safety."

Finally a couple minutes later, Dragaunus teleported out, followed by the rest of the motley crew.

```````````````````````

"NOSEDIVE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Mallory's voice again echoed though out the 'Pond.

Wildwing looked up from the crossword he was working on and saw Tanya, Grin, and Duke's expectant looks.

Reaching up to feel the tightly-wrapped bandage on his head, Duke asked, "So are you going to do something about them, 'cause ya know I can't do anything about them this time." He said with a huge smirk on his face as he pointed at his damaged head.

"No, I think I'll just let them work it out on their own."

"Good choice, there buddy, good choice."

~The End~


End file.
